


Late Night Rendezvous

by readysetstarker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Rimming, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony patted his hip with a chuckle. “Fine, but you’re not allowed to turn around, got it? I’m gonna try something new, and that means I have to take my helmet off.”“What?” Spidey lifted his head, started to turn, and then stopped himself. “What are you planning back there, tin can?”“A good apology.”StarkerKinkExchange fill
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoutieStark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KoutieStark).



> it feels like forever since i've written and posted something. i decided to participate in the starkerkinkexchange to get back into the swing of things, and my receiver for this event was KoutieStark on twitter! i'm not going to lie, i got so caught up in the porn part of the fic, i forgot about the second half of the prompt, so i apologize it's not everything you wanted, love. <3 but i do hope you enjoy what i've completed.
> 
> also, since this is meant to be from tony's POV, and there's no reveal. spidey = peter in this case.
> 
>  **edit:** WOW. sorry, i thought i had published this on time, but i must have mis-clicked on something. i'm sorry for making you wait for so long for your fic! 😓😓😓

Patrols were the easiest, and his favorite, part of the Iron Man gig. No tabloid photographers were advanced enough to follow him around, he didn’t have to worry about the responsibilities or burdens of being a billionaire tech developer in the spotlight. Hell, most nights, there weren’t any criminals to take down because more and more petty little criminals were beginning to realize that they were no match for a man in a literal suit of armor.

The power that came from being Iron Man was completely different from the power that came from being Tony Stark. 

Tony rose high above the city, until he could almost feel the windchill through the joints of his armor, and looked down on the city he had sworn to protect. Another peaceful night, beyond a moment of road rage near an intersection, that meant he could enjoy himself in the sky before turning in for the night. Tony made sure Jarvis scanned the city twice, just in case.

His second scan of the city pulled up something interesting, even Jarvis had to make a comment, “It seems like your paramour is out and about this evening. Are we going to pay him a visit?”

Tony chuckled to himself as his HUD locked on to the roof of a nearby apartment complex. He recognized that heat signature; they’d met up so many times during their respective patrols that Tony often found himself feeling disappointed on nights when they didn’t see each other. It had been a week since the last time they had met up. He was itching for his little spider.

His thrusters didn’t allow him to sneak up on the boy, but it certainly didn’t take any of the excitement out of it. The boy straightened up from where he had been crouched down, overlooking the busy streets from the roof’s barrier. He looked as ridiculous as ever in his little blue track suit and sleeveless red hoodie. His makeshift mask and goggles were the worst offenders, making him look bug-eyed. With a moniker like Spider-Man, Tony supposed that was the point. 

Arms were around him the second he landed. He had to take two steps back to maintain his balance; Tony didn’t think he’d ever get used to the boy’s strength. He looked like a bundle of twigs in his silly little costume, not like he had that kind of brute strength at all. A simple jump-and-hug from him was like taking a head-on tackle from a linebacker.

Spidey didn’t seem to notice his effect at all. He just wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and gently squeezed. He was at least careful not to bend or break the plating of his armor, like the first time they had met.

“Good to see you too, kiddo,” Tony greeted when Spidey didn’t release him. “You didn’t really miss me all that much, did you?”

Tony was sure that if he could see Spidey’s face, he would be frowning. “I hate that you work for Tony Stark sometimes. Do you really have to go with him on  _ every _ business trip?”

Ah, yes. Tony chuckled to himself. Sometimes he forgot that he was no longer “Tony Stark” when he donned the armor. Instead of an eccentric billionaire, he was just some incredibly smart tech genius in a flying metal suit, who had signed a contract to protect the billionaire during dangerous events. Always in hiding, always there to usher Tony to safety until the threat was eliminated. Aside from Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, no one else was aware of his double-life as a superhero.

Which, of course, meant anywhere he went, “Iron Man” went. And that often meant leaving his spider alone for certain periods of time. This last trip to Chicago had taken him out of the city for nearly two weeks. Of course, Spidey missed him.

“I know you can handle this city by yourself,” Tony praised as he coaxed Spidey’s arms from around him. He held tightly to the other man’s hands, though, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“I know that. Can’t I just  _ miss you _ ?” Spidey took his hands back only to wrap them around Tony’s neck.

“Of course you can, baby. I missed you, too.”

Tony was very careful in finding the hem of Spidey’s mask and slipping his armored fingers beneath it. It bunched up over his fingers and slipped up the curve of Spidey’s neck. He pushed and pulled until the crumpled hem laid just over the curve of Spidey’s nose, leaving his lips, chin, and neck exposed to the cold night air. Tony had been allowed to do this before; a silent agreement, as long as Spidey’s face wasn’t completely uncovered.

He ran an armored thumb down Spidey’s cheek, and his eyes locked on the way they parted at his touch.

“I can make it up to you, if you’ll let me.” Spidey’s lips stretched out into an excited little grin. He nodded, and Tony traced his bottom lip with the cool metal of the gauntlet’s thumb. “Think you can lean over the railing for me, baby? I think we’re high enough that no one can see us.”

Red traveled down Spidey’s neck. Embarrassed, scandalized, as if he hadn’t already done so before. Tony wished he could see the shock (and arousal, perhaps?) in Spidey’s eyes whenever he asked something of him so brazenly. Tony had his own reasons to keep his mask on, and he supposed Spidey did as well, but the desire to see the boy’s face never left the back of his mind.

There was a short moment of hesitation before Tony watched him pull away and approach the barrier of the roof. He leaned his elbows over its flat surface and shifted his stance until his legs were wide apart. The fabric stretched over the plump shape of his ass. Tony took a few moments to appreciate the way it hugged him.

“Think you should trade this old thing in for something new,” Tony suggested. He slid his hands down the slope of Spidey’s ribs and followed his body until he reached his hips, which fit perfectly into the cupped shape of Tony’s palms. He squeezed him there, admired the way Spidey rocked into it.

“Hard to find anything decent in the dumpster.” Spidey turned over his shoulder so that one of the goggle lenses was in view. “And I can’t afford the high-end stuff.”

“No?” Tony cocked his head. “Ever thought of asking Tony Stark to help?”

Tony desperately wished he could see Spidey’s face. His voice was cute when flustered, but it couldn’t be anything compared to what his face would look like, all cherry-red and wide-eyed. He would have to take what he was given and lock his eyes on the way the boy’s lips flapped in shock.

“Tony Stark doesn’t even know I exist.” Spidey dropped his head down, wiggling his hips in Tony’s hands. “Don’t make me think about another man right now,  _ please _ hurry up.”

Tony patted his hip with a chuckle. “Fine, but you’re not allowed to turn around, got it? I’m gonna try something new, and that means I have to take my helmet off.”

“What?” Spidey lifted his head, started to turn, and then stopped himself. “What are you planning back there, tin can?”

“A good apology.”

Tony played with the elastic band of Spidey’s pants before carefully sliding them down and over his ass. His underwear, bright red with a black elastic hem, went down with them until they both stretched over the tops of his thighs. Tony took both exposed cheeks in his hands, kneading and watching the skin burn white and fade into a pleasant pink when he released them. Spidey moved his hips again, a tantalizing sight now that his sweatpants no longer covered him.

Once he was exposed, Tony took another step back and knelt down. Spidey stopped himself from looking back again.

“Keep looking forward,” Tony reminded him. He wasn’t going to let Spidey think he hadn’t been caught. “If you see me, I get to see you, remember?”

Spidey just nodded; his breath left him in a sharp gasp when Tony’s helmet retracted completely. Oh, the suspense must have been killing him. Did he guess what Tony was going to do, already?

It didn’t matter if he did. The first swipe of Tony’s tongue between the boy’s had him hiking himself up on his toes, and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth when a choked moan dragged itself out of his throat. Spidey was a little more prepared for the second one, and rocked his hips back against Tony’s mouth.

His next moan was louder when Tony used his hands to spread him and press his tongue further against his entrance. His hand kept the sound muffled, but Tony swore he could hear his moniker being moaned like his name. 

Spidey’s hips rolled back against his tongue. Tony took hold of him to better control the way they moved, until he found what he liked, a gentle and slow rhythm of his tongue teasing and prodding against the furled muscle. Spidey pulled his hand away to hold himself up. Tony could see his mouth hanging open.

The noises that slipped out of Spidey’s mouth were quieter, more controlled, but Tony could still hear each and every reaction. He could hear Spidey’s breath hitch when he pressed against the loosening muscle, every sigh when he pulled away to catch his own breath. His own groan when Spidey’s entrance gave way, and the tip of his tongue managed to breach.

Spidey moved his hips more insistently. He deviated from Tony’s rhythm and dropped his head to the cold stone fo the roof’s barrier. Tony let him lead, let Spidey chase his pleasure and fuck himself on Tony’s mouth. His slipped inside, followed by a finger. 

There was a weak and stuttered warning of Spidey getting close, much faster than Tony would have liked. The boy’s thighs shook. His voice cracked and he gave one final, broken warning before he was coming with another muffled cry. Tony let him ride out the aftershocks, rubbed his thighs soothingly as he twitched with each little spurt from his cock. 

Tony wondered if his sensitivity was increased due to Tony’s absence, or if he still had it in him to bring a partner over the edge with just his tongue. Nah, he definitely still had it in him.

Once Spidey had regained his breath and was straightening up, Tony let his hemet slide back into place and helped the boy cover himself back up. Spidey was still panting and leaning over the barrier, mask bunched up beneath his nose. Upon seeing Tony leaning over his shoulder, he pulled his helmet closer and kissed it where Tony’s cheek would have been.

Tony  _ really _ wished he could take the boy’s mask off now, so he could see if that sweet smile reached his eyes.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Spidey said, voice low and pleasure-drunk. “You’re not allowed to be gone so long anymore. And you can tell Tony Stark I said that.”

Tony laughed, pressing the forehead of his helmet against Spidey’s. “I’ll be sure to pass the message along.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **prompt** : Honestly go crazy with these: identity porn, comics verse, where Iron Man is Tony Stark’s bodyguard. Peter’s identity as Spider-Man is still a secret and maybe the two heroes start having a relationship, and something causes their identities to be revealed, do they get upset or relieved no longer having to hide, you decide


End file.
